


Małe rzeczy

by SophieStarlight



Category: Mia and Me (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More serious than the original, One Shot Collection
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: Emocje w odcinku "Poszukiwania Simo".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Małe rzeczy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emocje w odcinku "Poszukiwania Simo".

Mimo obaw Phuddle'a i jego protestów wlecieli w chmurę burzową. Yuko robiła wszystko w swej mocy, by utrzymać balon pomimo ciężkich warunków atmosferycznych i nie runąć bezpośrednio do morza, jednak wkrótce sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się całkowicie spod kontroli i sprawy przybrały nieprzewidywany obrót.

Chcąc zmusić balon do zawrócenia faun przesunął jedną z dźwigni, co przy silnym wietrze i deszczu dodatkowo zdestabilizowało latawiec. Gdy platforma zatrzęsła się i przechyliła, Phuddle zsunął się z niej z krzykiem. Mo rzucił się, by go uchronić przed spadnięciem, zdołał chwycić go za dłoń, jednak po chwili ta wyślizgnęła się z jego mokrego od deszczu uścisku, pochwyciła rozpaczliwie jego palec, by wreszcie runąć w dół między ciemność. Książę patrzył z przerażeniem, jak jego towarzysz spada, jednak nie skoczył za nim, nie mógł.

I wtedy kątem oka zobaczył nurkującą w dół Yuko, pikującą niczym sokół, który upatrzył swoją zdobycz. Wstrzymał oddech, widząc jak elfka złożyła skrzydła, by przyspieszyć spadanie - coś, przed czym przestrzegano na każdej lekcji latania. Przy tak dużej prędkości wolnego opadania istniało ryzyko, że lotnikowi nie uda się ponownie rozłożyć skrzydeł, w efekcie czego rozbije się... co jednak nie powstrzymało wojowniczki przed tym szaleńczym manewrem. Wyciągnęła dłoń do przodu i z sukcesem złapała fauna, po czym rozpoczęła mozolną wędrówkę w górę, walcząc z wichurą i ulewą. Zdołała dotrzeć do niższej z platform, na której faun znów zaczął się wiercić i znów prawie spadł, jednak tym razem Mo nie pozostawał skamieniały. Wychylił się i złapał chwiejącą się Yuko i wciągnął ich dwójkę na właściwą, tronową platformę. 

W tej krótkiej chwili, pomiędzy spadaniem a rozbiciem się, zdarzyło się wiele rzeczy jednocześnie.

Gdy faun podbiegł do Mii i uczepił się jej nogi, Mo przycisnął do siebie Yuko, jakby w obawie, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, dziewczyna przepadnie w burzy. Na ten gest dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej, tak, że stykali się mokrymi od deszczu czołami, ich spojrzenia utkwione w sobie. Książę czuł nieodpartą wręcz ochotę, by pocałować dziewczynę, lecz powstrzymał się, zamiast tego oparł się o nią i szepnął do ucha:

-Błagam cię, nie rób tego więcej...

-Nie mogę obiecać- powiedziała, odwracając się ku sterowi.

Jej dłoń wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku.


End file.
